Divinely Screwed
by divinely.freakish
Summary: A depressed blond boy toy. A dead, horny porcupine. A kinky Goddess who wants her daily dose of Clack smut. One-shot. Shortly after AC.


Disclaimer : If I really did own them, Cloud would be in dark corner right now. Cowering. Naked. _Wet..._

A/N : A product of expired crack. And probably because I still can't get over Zack. Heh. Not sure if this is AU, I personified Gaia into an old, cranky hag. Huhu. And Minerva is a kinky fangirl. Who is she anyway? Rated M...for...well, you know...there's M is SMEXY. So yeah. ^_^

* * *

><p>It's been too long.<p>

Being in this position didn't mean you can control everything. There's always someone in charge of each aspect. Fate was not _Her_ field. But it had been too sad to see him go, even sadder when seeing the condition of the blond now.

And it was because of all the sadness…that….

No…

It wasn't because of how overly dramatic and depressing the whole thing was…She was just simply…

_Addicted_.

Oh how she_ craved_ to see them together again.

And so She marched down from Her throne and decided to face Gaia.

_Just for a short while…A momentary release from the Lifestream wouldn't hurt anyone…_

Hells, if She must be banished and by stereotypical universal laws, be deemed evil…Well…

_She'll just have more excuse to have this happen more often… _

* * *

><p>He took the rusted blade lying helplessly on the ground and struck it back down near his side, once again standing proudly watching over the cliff. <em>Marking his grave…<em>

Cloud held the pommel, slowly tracing the hilt back down with his calloused fingers, his eyes following his traces.

It was the closest thing Cloud had now near to _his_ touch. He reminisced on the days he'd been with the raven-haired SOLDIER. The way he moved with that oversized sword, gracefully, but fatally forceful…How they would train together, even in the rain.

_How he pinned Cloud down to the wet, muddy ground, smirking in victory…Then he would take advantage of their position…And stole a quick kiss on the lips._

"C'mon Chocobo, stand up!" Releasing his hold and stood up, the blond basking in the view of the 1st class God standing ever so majestically…ever so _sexy_…

"You know…you might just get a _nice little present_ if you can beat me…" his husky voice trailed off into the sound of splattering rain, but still managed to get the blond into a catatonic chokehold as they were whispered to Cloud's ear, sending shivers down to his spine…_And groin_…

Cloud shook his head. It wasn't that he wanted to forget. It was just…too painful to relish in the memories, and then waking up having reality slapping him hard in the face.

The blond hero stifled a sob, his strength on the verge of breaking, threatening to release tears. Never again would he wake up finding his head resting on Zack's chest. Never again would he hear his love-filled morning greetings…

Waking up to see the Sun every morning has never been so painful…

_Fuck it, Zack…You should've taken me with you…You stupid, porcupine prick…_

Cloud let out the smallest hint of a smile at that nickname, feeling a painful tug in his heart, as if hooked, right after.

He felt a breeze passing by and closed his eyes, slowly throwing his head back, hoping the wind would carry this heartbreak of his away. He breathed in to sigh, inhaling the mountain air, tinged with a familiar scent.

He could still smell Zack's sweet cologne, as much as he remembered the burning, loving touches the raven gave him. He enjoyed inhaling Zack's scent, as it became stronger, and reli…

Wait…

What?

Cloud opened his eyes as if trying to come back to the world from his mind, and he could still smell it. As if…it was real…

Strong hands came from Cloud's back and wrapped themselves around the blond's waist, and pulled him back, and Cloud found himself resting on _someone_.

"Chocobo…" A soft whisper, barely audible, blew upon his right ear, as Cloud felt a chin resting on his shoulder blade.

"…Zack…" It was all Cloud could manage to let out as he gasped on the realization on who has embracing him. He felt the hands turning him around and almost went totally limp upon confirming the person cuddling him up.

"Oh Gods…Zack…"

"Hey babe…" A soft smile formed on the SOLDIER's lips and he looked down his Chocobo, his eyes filled with insurmountable happiness and longing.

Cloud could only reply in inaudible stutters laced with mild sobs and he almost gave in to the tears about to fall.

"Listen…I…I don't think I have much time. I don't know what actually happened. It was all white and then I'm here…"

"I…I've missed you!" The dam broke free, releasing all the pent-up emotions, as Cloud cried into the raven's chest, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh babe, I've missed you too!" He lifted his Chocobo's chin and pulled him ever so close to a searing, infinitely passionate, this-should-have-been-impossible kiss.

It only took a few seconds before Cloud started to deepen their kiss, tongues clashing as if they were battling. Zack was only to happy to fight back.

Zack was on top of Cloud, pinning the blond to the hard earth. Hot lips kissing and sucking every inch of the pale man's neck, eliciting moans and mewls from his lover.

"Fuck babe…" He whispered in Cloud's ear as his tongue snaked out and licked the lobe "I've missed doing this…" Nibbling, softly biting on the tender flesh.

Cloud tangled his fingers into the raven's soft mane, realizing the absent spikes. He buried his head into the SOLDIER's hair, half sniffing in Zack's sweet scent, half stifling the pleasure moans from having his left ear and neck ravished by his lover's hungry lips. He felt the wet appendage licking spots in his neck abd the soft bites and nibbles right after, and reveled in the feeling he thought he would never feel again.

The couple continued to ravage the other's lips and neck for a while, utterly oblivious to the two sets of eyes watching them from behind a mound of rock. 'They' watched the two tearing off each other's SOLDIER suits, struggling between keeping their lips locked in a passionate frenzy and harshly stripping the other off, not caring as their exposed flesh scraping on the earth as they rolled on top, over and under.

"Doesn't that hur…" A hand forcefully cupped her wrinkled mouth shut.

"SSSSHHHHH!"

The lovers now lay on a pool of shredded clothes, softening themselves from the hard ground, hands still hungrily raking sweated bodies, as if to satisfy an insatiable_ need_.

Cloud could no longer take the heat within him and he tugged on Zack's waist, signaling him to move up. The blond was in between Zack's glistening, toned thighs as he took the head of Zack's searing rod into his slick mouth. Zack basked in the scene through his half-lidded eyes, painfully turned on by the sight of his Cloud licking and twirling his tongue on the head of his member.

Zack pulled his head back in ecstasy and moaned out loud and Cloud lifted his elbows and took his lover's raging rod whole.

"Oh holy fuck, yeah…Suck it Spikey!" Zack commanded, filled with overwhelming lust, as he thrusted into his Spikey's mouth. Cloud simply hummed in reply, taking the whole length of the hard flesh on till it hit his throat, his tongue snaking hard around the base, making Zack moan even louder in carnal pleasure.

But Cloud wasn't happy enough, the position he is in didn't allow Zack's member to reach his throat fully. He pulled Zack off by his waist, turned him around to lie under, and shifted to top his lover, taking in Zack's mouth by force, Cloud seeking and tasting him with his tongue. The blond broke off the kiss, trailed kisses from the side of Zack's strong jaw, down to his neck and chest, never breaking off his eye contact with Zack. He took Zack's stiff pole again in his mouth. He sucked and licked the member with all his lust and love, preparing it. Making it slick with his saliva.

"Fuck me, Zack. I want to ride you…" tantalising his lover as Cloud licked Zack's cock from the base to the tip.

"Come on top, Chocobo…" Zack shifted onto his elbows as he watched his lover crawl nearer to him and catching him in another bout of frenzied kiss. Zack felt Cloud rubbing up and down his cock, feeling the blond tense in anticipation.

"Sit on it, babe…Ride me."

Cloud moved off from the kiss, positioning himself on top of Zack's wet cock. He couldn't care less for lubrication, he can bleed to his death if this can be the last thing he does.

Zack groaned and moaned loudly, cussing under his breath as he felt himself entering Cloud, the swollen head already disappearing, followed by his whole length, inch by inch. Cloud was in euphoria, eyes closed, relishing the feeling of being stretched by his lover once again, despite the pain.

Cloud was all the way down to the base, body glistening from sweat, straddling on the raven's cut waist. He slowly moved up, feeling Zack running up his insides, all the way to the head, and eased himself back down.

The friction was just too much, he could feel all the tingle as his member was clamped on by Cloud's hot walls.

"Fuck babe! Ride my cock, Cloud!" He was now in a seated position, legs spread to enter more of his Cloud, hands and mouth ravishing in Cloud's wet body. Cloud's hand was on Zack's shoulders, clawed tight for support as he pumped up and down on Zack's cock. Zack sucked and bit into the blond's pale caramel nipple, making Cloud moan Zack's name.

Zack thrust inside Cloud wantonly, Cloud shoving it deep and hard in an erratic rhythm, both panting and grunting and moaning each others' name for the whole Universe to hear.

Cloud was the first to come, sending hot streaks jetting out and splattering in Zack's chiseled, soaking wet chest. Zack pulled Cloud into an embrace, catching the young man's mouth, effectively muffling his own pleasure screams and he felts Cloud tightening down on his cock. He came seconds after, spitting his love all over inside Cloud, screaming his lover's name. Cloud slowed down himself and simply fell onto Zack's chest, breathing heavily, in sync with his Zack.

Strong arms wrapped around Cloud's body, whispers of love and terms on endearment let loose into the others ear as they embraced. Something that was long due for the blond hero.

* * *

><p>"And I thought the years of longing would this whole session a little more passionate and slower. Now I feel like I've just watched porn. Are you <em>pleased<em>, now?" Turning her wrinkly eyes to gaze upon a crazed Goddess. Minerva was practically bobbing up and down, one hand cupping her mouth to stop the screams, one hand fanning her heated face, furiously flapping.

"Minerva, if I get into trouble for letting Zack out – "

Gaia's words was immediately silenced as thunder rumbled violently in the skies. She cursed under her breath for giving in to Minerva's persistently annoying coaxing.

She thought of petitioning to the rest of the Gods to burn all perverted fangirls/fanGoddesses _in hell._

The clouds darkened above them, roaring out Heaven's wrath.

But Minerva was saved from the terror of being divinely screwed to the World's end as she lay on the ground, a stupid grin on her face, fainting from an inhuman nosebleed.

Gaia sweatdropped, and sighed.

_Fuck…_

* * *

><p>Soo...wadya think? R &amp; R ? Cuz Cloud says it'll make his <em>soreness<em> go away faster.

He's begging you.

_On his knees..._

Hee~ (^_^);;

Watch out for the next fic.


End file.
